The Golden Phoenix
by zayra
Summary: The Golden Phoenix is Clark's destiny. Kyla believes it to be her, but when she finds out she isn't...well sabotage galour!
1. Default Chapter

THE GOLDEN PHOENIX

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

A/N: SONG TITLE: MAYBE I

ARTIST: FIVE FOR FIGHTING

HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY...

PROGLOGUE

Their swords clashed and they began their dance. Buffy matched each of Angelus' blows and he matched hers. She loses her footing slightly but blocks his strike he then asks her, "Now that's everything, huh? No weapons... No friends...No hope. Take all that away... and what's left?"

Buffy looked him defiantly in the eye and answered, "Me." She felt a surge of power go through her, she began to strike him, pouring out her guilt, sadness and anger out with every blow. Angelus knew he wasn't going to survive this fight, he could see the fire that he thought he had extinguished with his mind games and taunting return. For that brief moment Angelus, the Scourge of Europe felt scared, scared because he was going to die in the hands of the one woman he has ever loved. That's why he wanted to end the world, demons do not love they hate and destroy. That's all they're supposed to know and do.

Buffy cornered him towards Acathla and took one more swing at him and caused him to lose his sword.

Angelus put his hands up in surrender and he said, "My boy Acathla here is about to wake up. You're going to Hell."

Buffy took one good look at him and raised her sword, "Save me a seat," she said. Just as she was going for the kill Angelus screamed in agony and fell to his knees.

"No, not again..." his eyes glowed for a moment and all was quiet.

Suddenly, he spoke, "Buffy?" he looked around with genuine confusion written on his face. "What's happening? It feels like I haven't seen you in months."

Buffy dropped the sword and walked slowly to him, "Angel?" she asked.

He looked deep into her eyes, and she saw he was back. Her Angel was back. She ran to him and kissed him passionately and held on to him like it was their last day on earth.

She pulled away and was about to say something but the vortex had already opened, she looked at him fearfully.

"Buffy? What...what's going on?" asked Angel.

Tears fell down her face, her heart breaking with every teardrop that fell. "Shh. Don't worry about it. I love you." "I love you," he replied.

"Close your eyes," she said. She kissed him one last time, pouring all the love she felt for him in that kiss.

When he closed his eyes, she picked up the sword and plunged it into his stomach.

Angel opened his eyes they were wide-eyed full of questions and confusion. Buffy called out to him, "ANGEL!"

But the vortex and Angel disappeared and Acathla was once again in slumber.

Buffy stood in front of the statue, the sword still clutched in her hand. She raised the sword high above her head and let out an agonising scream as she swung away at the statue of Acathla. When the blades were blunt, she threw the broken pieces of rock on the walls and on the ground. She then broke down in the middle of the rubble and cried her heart out.

Later that day, as Willow was wheel-chaired into the school, Joyce Summers went upstairs to her daughters room, expecting to have see an upset daughter. What she found instead was a letter on Buffy's bed. It read:

_Mom,_

_I love you and I'm sorry for lying to you. But you have to understand I had no choice in this. I was chosen to save lives from the evils of the world. It means I get to be the hero and save the day, but it's not what I want. I just want to grow up, live a normal life. Get married, have 2.5 kids and live the American Dream. _

_But I can't have that, I'll never have that as long as there's evil in this world. I saved the world again from another apocalypse mom, when I should've been planning what to wear to school for the next week. I also killed the man I love to do it. _

_You turned your back on me when I needed you to understand me. I'm sorry for dumping it all on you in one night, but the fate of the world was at stake. I was forced to grow up and face responsibilities that someone my age couldn't even comprehend. _

_I love you mom. I'm so sorry._

_Buffy_

Joyce sat down on Buffy's bed, crumpled the letter and cried.

Buffy took out all her savings and made her way to the bus station. She had nowhere to go. She couldn't go to her friends because she would just endanger them again after all she's a fugitive.

She boarded a bus to L.A. where she would live her life the way it was supposed to be for all Slayers, alone.

L.A. ... 

The senior students of Smallville High were on a cross-country field trip to Los Angeles, California. Clark was reluctant to leave because of the unsolved deaths in Smallville, and because Kyla had been plaguing his thoughts ever since he walked away from her...

Clark's bike flipped causing him to land hard on the ground, but as soon as his back touches the ground, he fell through. He takes off his helmet and looks around, then he sees her.

"Lana?" he asks.

"Don't move," she says, her voice full of concern.

'Wow, she's beautiful.' "I'm fine," he replied.

"No, you're not. You just fell at least 100 feet, you're just in shock."

"I'm just lucky, I guess."

She looks at him incredulously then says, "That must be some luck you have there."

Scene change... 

Clark is looking through his telescope while Kyla watches him from behind.

"You want a look?" asks Clark.

"No thanks. I like to be able to see them with my own eyes."

"So you believe these myths?" he asks.

"Clark, just cause something's a myth, doesn't mean there isn't a truth behind it."

She walks towards him and takes his hand she guides his hand up towards the sky and points out the constellation of a wolf. "You see where there is a missing eye? My ancestors believed that Numan came from that missing star."

Clark asked, "What happened to it?"

She turned to look at him and said, "You tell me, you're the one who fell from the sky."

Scene change... 

Clark and Kyla went back to the caves to further explore the writings on the wall. Clark notices a picture of a woman standing on a turquoise square. But he failed to notice the faint outline of a phoenix over her head.

He points it out to Kyla who says, "It is the woman he's destined to be with. See this bracelet? It's been passed down through the women in my family. We don't even know how old it is."

Just as Clark was about to say something the cave rumbles causing Kyla to lose her balance and to fall.

Clark used his lightening speed to catch her, and a large boulder falls on them but Clark covered her with his body and took most of the impact, she then looked up at him, surprise written all over her face.

"How...how did you do that?"

Clark nervously replied, "Adrenaline...?"

Kyla stared at him and Clark shifted nervously under her piercing gaze.

"You don't have a scratch on you, you probably shoot fire out of your eyes." She laughed a little but soon stopped when she saw Clark turn away from her. Her eyes widened with the realisation that he was the fallen angel promised to her people.

"It's you! You're Numan!"

Clark looked down on the ground and sighed, "I don't know who I am." He looked at thinking, 'any minute now, she's gonna run, or faint, or scream all of the above.' But was greeted with a smile. He then said, "You don't seem surprised."

She walked up to him and said, "Because I know what it's like to be different," she places her hand on his chest and gazes lovingly into his eyes. "You don't have to explain anything. I've found you, this is our destiny."

"But I don't want a destiny, this doesn't make sense, it's not me. And I can't be with you cause my heart belongs to someone else."

Kyla gave him a look of disappointment then angrily replied, "You can't walk away from your destiny Numan. And that destiny is me!"

Clark shook his head and walked away, no matter how beautiful Kyla was, she wasn't Lana. And the thought of being with her didn't seem right, it felt forced.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of laughter from his classmates and the approaching footsteps of his two best friends, Chloe and Pete.

"Hey Clark, you wanna grab something to eat? All this sightseeing is making me feel hungry," suggested Pete.

Clark nodded his head in response, as they walked away from the group Clark notices Lana and Whitney having another row. It only got worst when Whitney saw Clark looking at Lana and put a possessive arm around her, Lana retaliated by moving away from him and walking towards her friends.

Lana gave Clark a smile, he smiled back and just as he did, he walked into a person.

"Hey, I'm walking here!" said a small blonde girl.

Clark held out his hand and said, "Sorry, I didn't..."

You were right 

_**You came over me**_

_**What'd never been before**_

_**You slid under my door and now I find**_

_**A reason to admit I've been too lazy**_

The moment she took his hand, he felt himself burn inside.

But in this light 

_**In this atmosphere**_

_**I'm starting to believe**_

_**The other side of me but who's to know**_

_**Honey..surely one of us is crazy**_

He was sure she felt it too because she jumped back the moment she touched his hand.

Maybe I... I'm not so easily stung 

_**Maybe I... I got some love for someone**_

_**Maybe I... I'm not the story for you**_

_**Maybe I... I'll be the do you ought to do**_

When she looked into his eyes she lost herself. And he lost himself in hers.

_**So now I stand I never stood before**_

_**What's better left unsaid is done**_

_**Buried and dead and you're alive**_

_**Girl, I think you might just stay the night**_

'It's too soon, this is crazy I don't even know him' she thought. But she couldn't help the fire that she felt burning inside. The fire that had burnt out the moment she kissed her love goodbye. It burned brighter than before.

_**Maybe I... I'm not so easily stung**_

_**Maybe I... I got some love for someone**_

_**Maybe I... I'll write a story for you**_

_**Maybe I... I'll be the do you ought to do**_

'Is this what being destined together means?' thought Clark. He helped her up but held on to her hand, like he was afraid he would never see her again.

_**I'm not trying to take it easy**_

_**I'm not trying to help you see**_

_**I'm not trying to take us over**_

_**I'm just trying to believe**_

She could feel his grip tighten when she turned to walk away. 'This can't be happening, not again, I can't get hurt again.'

_**Maybe I... **_

_**Maybe I...**_

_**Maybe I...**_

_**Maybe I...**_

Clark couldn't help himself, he acted on his impulse and pulled her closer to him, with Chloe and Pete just watching the display between Clark and the blonde.

_**Maybe I... I'm not so easily stung**_

_**Maybe I... I got some love for someone**_

_**Maybe I... I'm just the story for you**_

_**Maybe I... I'll be the do you ought to do**_

'Oh, God' they groaned simultaneously at the sensation of the closeness. She looked down, afraid to lose herself in his blue eyes again. But he lifted up her chin, he wanted to take away the pain and the sadness he saw in her green eyes.

_**Maybe I... I'm not the one for your love**_

_**Maybe I... I'll be your heaven above**_

_**Maybe I... I'll write a story for two**_

_**Maybe I... I'll be the do that you do**_

Blue eyes locked on to green, She felt her knees go weak when she felt his breath on her lips. Clark licked his lips, his mouth had gone dry from her scent of vanilla and something else that he knew was hers and only hers.

He leaned into her and she closed her eyes, the moment they kissed, an invisible wave of energy burst through them both. To those of the supernatural world, they would have seen the Golden Phoenix floating over her head and engulfing the two figures in her flame. But to those normal human beings, all they would have felt was the heat radiating from Clark and the girl.

Clark felt an incredible surge of power radiate from her, and he felt himself losing control. He wanted to take her away, just the two of them, alone. Yes, he wanted to be hers and she would be his and only his.

When they finally pulled away, Clark noticed the tears trailing down her cheek. He cupped her face and wiped them away with his thumb. She leaned into his hand and closed her eyes, losing sense of time and place at the feel of his caress.

They were interrupted by applause and cheering from the spectators, mostly the Smallville students. This woke Buffy from her trance, she looked away, tears falling down her face and said, "I'm sorry, I can't do this." She then walked away and never looked back.

Clark went to go after her but was suddenly lost in a crowd of his classmates and Chloe and Pete.

Clark managed to free himself and caught up to her, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. Please at least let me know your name."

Buffy stopped, turned to face him and managed to give him a small smile. "Anne, my name's Anne."

"Hi Anne, I'm Clark Kent." He held out his hand and she took it, he then kissed her hand and smiled. She looked down at her watch and said, "Well, Clark Kent, I should go, my break just finished. It was...certainly interesting meeting you."

She walked away leaving a smiling Clark, "I'm going to see you again Anne, and that's a promise I intend to keep," he whispered to himself. Unaware that with Buffy's Slayer sensitive hearing, she heard him. She then whispered to herself, "If you can find Joe's Diner around the corner."

Unbeknownst to her, he too had sensitive hearing. He smiled to himself and walked back to his friends who asked him a barrage of questions.

"Who is that?"

"Do you know her?"

"When did you meet?"

"Why did you do that?"

Clark only answered, "She's beautiful isn't she?"

Pete and Chloe looked at him like he lost an eye, then Pete asked jokingly, "Okay, where is the Clark Kent we know and what have you done with him?"

Clark just smiled with a dreamy far away look in his eyes.

Chloe looked at him and grinned, "Well, Clark, the least you can do is tell us her name."

"Anne, her name is Anne."

As Clark walked away with his friends, he failed to notice a dark figure emerge from the alley, it shape-shifted from a wolf, to a human female...

TBC...


	2. Second Meetings

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS

Second Meeting

CHAPTER 2

The dark figure glared at the blonde and then sneered at the goofy grin on Clark's face.

"So, Clark has found her. No matter, no one will stand in the way of me and him ruling over this pathetic excuse for a planet. I will be his queen, Grandfather forgot to mention that whoever Numan chooses will rule this world alongside him once they rid it of the evil."

Remembering the conversation with her grandfather, she grimaced at the thought of having hurt him because he lied to her, but her instincts told her it would be the right thing to do.

The day before the seniors of Smallville High left for L.A. ... 

"Grandfather, he is the one. You and I both know he is Numan. Our peoples hope has been delivered to us, and now we must fulfil our destiny, together."

Joseph Willowbrook looked at his granddaughter and sighed, "If what you told me was true, that he walked away from you, why bother following this 'destiny' of yours if it is clearly not you that he wants?"

Kyla glared at her grandfather, "He was promised to the women of our line, Numan is my destiny as I am his. I am to lead him to victory against those who mean to do us harm. I am to help him rule our people. Grandpa, Numan's ancestor, the one who first came here told our people that when Numan arrives; our children will be the end of all evils. The children of Numan and the one he is destined will be our salvation. I am the last single woman of our tribe grandpa, and am of age to marry. Clark Kent will not run away from his destiny, I won't let him, he's our only hope."

Joseph saw a fierce determination in Kyla's eyes and bowed his head, "Kyla, you don't know for a fact if you are the one who is destined for Numan. You said so yourself that Clark told you he is in love with someone else."

"Love can't be stronger than destiny."

"See that's where you're wrong Kyla. Love is stronger than destiny, most specifically true love. With destiny, we can make our own whether ours were written ages ago, or not. Bottom line is, we can't change or minds so easily when our hearts are set."

Kyla looked up at her grandfather, "So you're saying I should just let him go?"

"Yes, clearly he has no intention of forging a relationship with you. And besides, prophecies are very vague. True, Numan is promised to one of the women of our tribe. But how can you be sure that it is you Kyla? Our ancestors have long spread our lines through half-breeds and such."

Kyla gave Joseph a funny look and smiled, "Grandpa, you don't really believe that a blond-haired, blue eyed quarter-blood is good enough for Numan do you? And besides, I am the last pureblood, single female.HE BELONGS TO ME!!!"

Joseph winced, he had never seen his granddaughter act this way, she was always so good natured and humble, now she was throwing a hissy fit acting like she owned Clark Kent. He gave her a stern look and said, "Kyla, Numan's destiny is his own. You can't force yourself on him. And besides, the one he will know the one he is destined for, in his heart he will know her."

Kyla narrowed her eyes and whispered, "If I can't have Clark Kent, then I'll make sure he will never be with anyone else."

Joseph gave her a low growl, "I will now let you harm any innocents, should you spill the blood of the innocent, the curse of our people will come into effect."

Kyla smirked at her grandfather and said, "Too late for that." She walked out leaving a stunned and frightened Joseph.

As he watched her walk away Joseph sent a silent plea to his ancestors, "May you protect those Numan holds in his heart for I fear my granddaughter's bloodlust will only grow stronger as the effects of becoming a Skinwalker has begun."

L.A. ... 

Kyla saw the power radiating off of the blonde girl named Anne, and she saw the Golden Phoenix's flame engulf her and Clark when they kissed. The thought of that kiss made Kyla growl in frustration. She then stepped back into the shadow, and before she morphed back into her Skinwalker Wolf she said, "Well, Anne, it seems you'll be meeting your maker sooner than expected...

Clark, Pete and Chloe made their way to Joe's diner just around the corner of the hotel that their class was staying in. Walking in, Clark quickly scanned the diner hoping to see Anna again. And as if someone answered his prayers she appeared from the kitchen holding two plates.

Buffy was in the kitchen picking up two plates of burgers and fries when she felt a hum pass in her body. It wasn't demons, it didn't seem like her spidey-senses were tingling but it felt oddly familiar, kinda like when she kissed Cla... and as she walked out of the kitchen she felt her heart stop when she saw him standing at the entrance of the diner with two others. Buffy realised he had been scanning the room and stopped suddenly when his gaze caught hers. For a moment the world seemed to stop for the both of them.

Buffy gulped as she suddenly felt her mouth go dry when he smiled and walked over towards her.

Chloe and Pete sat down while Clark made his way to Buffy.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

As if on cue, Clark answered impulsively, "If I was blind I'd still find you."

Buffy wanted to scream a feeling of déjà vu filled her mind. She felt all control of her body slip as she dropped the plates on the floor. Everyone else seemed to notice except Clark and Buffy.

Clark suddenly felt himself wrap his arms around Buffy, when he blinked he found them in a beach, watching the sunset. He then heard her say, "Stay with me."

And he answered, "Forever. That's the whole point, even if you kill me." It wasn't his voice, then he looked down on and found he was not in his body.

Buffy wanted this to stop but she couldn't, she wanted to run, her mind told her to get away but her body wasn't responding to her commands, and Clark was in the same predicament. She knew it was Clark in Angel's body, this was the dream that had haunted her since that night she ran away from Sunnydale.

Buffy turned to him and looked up into his eyes and allowed a tear to fall, "I'm sorry."

Clark didn't know what was happening but he found himself answering her with sadness in his voice, "I loved you, it wasn't my fault, you should have found another way to stop the end of the world."

She then whispered, "It was too late, the vortex had opened and the only way to stop it was to stop the flow of blood."

Angel let go of her and stepped back, "My blood."

Buffy took a step forward towards him as the scene changed.

Clark felt a whoosh of air pass through him and soon found himself standing in the caves in Smallville. He found Anne staring into the paintings on the wall, standing right under the picture of the blonde woman with the turquoise square under her feet. As he approached her, he saw a figure lying under Anne's feet. As he neared them, the figure became clearer and Clark saw a wolf whimpering on the ground.

Buffy suddenly found herself speaking, "She told me she belongs to you. Is that true?"

Clark then replied, "No."

Clark took another step closer and kissed Anne. "You belong to me."

With those words, Buffy and Clark opened their eyes and were back at the diner surrounded by curious glances and an angry manager.

"Whoa." Was all that came out of Clark and Buffy's mouths.

"...the hell do you think you're doing? That food is gonna be taken out of your paycheck you miserable witch. Shit! Look at the damn wasted food!"

Joe walked up to Buffy and ripped off her name tag and just as he was about to pull off her apron, the boy that was standing beside her grabbed his hand and nearly broke it. He then said in a menacing tone, "Don't you dare touch her." And Joe found himself kneeling on the ground, clutching his hand in pain.

Buffy stepped up to Joe and threw the apron in his face, "I quit!" then walked out of the diner with Clark right beside her.

"You didn't have to do that you know. But thanks anyway."

"You don't have to thank me, if I hadn't showed up, you wouldn't have gotten in trouble."

Buffy gave Clark a meaningful look and smiled, "Clark, about what happened back there..."

But before she could continue, he stopped her and said, "I don't know what happened to you before...with whoever that guy..."

"Angel," said Buffy. Clark saw the faraway look in her eyes before she continued, "His name was Angel."

Clark then remembered, "So you saved the world?"

Buffy forgot that they had that conversation and said, "Um...listen Clark. I...could we maybe talk somewhere less populated?" pointing to the hundreds of passers-by's walking by the diner.

Clark then said, "Well, I should be getting back to my friends. Maybe we could go out for dinner tonight? But it doesn't have to be a date type of thing, it could just be you know just two people talking and getting to know each other."

Buffy said, "Before I say yes, just out of curiosity, how come you weren't freaked out about the whole saving the world and all that."

Clark gave her a knowing smile and said, "We all have to save the world sometimes." And walked back into the diner.

Buffy walked back to her dingy apartment and sat on the bed. She just lost her job and now she's going out on a date with a guy she had a weird 'episode' with. "What the hell is going on with me?" she whispered to herself.

Suddenly someone answered, "You think you know what you are, what you've become. You haven't even begun. Death is your gift..."

TBC


	3. Reawakening

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING

A/N: THANX 4 THE REVIEWS!!!

CHAPTER 3

REAWAKENING

Buffy jumped up from her bed and scanned the room searching for the source of that voice, "Show yourself!" she demanded.

Suddenly her surroundings changed, she was in the desert with a wolf standing beside a feral looking woman with a campfire situated between them. Buffy back away but failed to as she felt herself gravitate towards the two figures.

The feral woman spoke up, "Death is your gift."

Buffy glared at the woman, "Death is not a gift, it's a curse, my curse, the bane of my existence. I bring death to all those I care for."

The woman circled Buffy as the wolf stayed where it was. "Death is your gift."

Buffy narrowed her eyes at the woman and said, "Who are you and what is your obsession with this 'death is your gift' thing?"

The feral woman's appearance changed into that of Kendra. Buffy felt her heart constrict at the sight of her sister slayer. "Kendra?"

Kendra walked up to Buffy and smiled, "No, I am not. I am and will always be, the bringer of death. Death is my gift as well as it is yours. Slayer is what I am and Slayer is what I will always be. Death is our gift, it is what we give and what we take."

Buffy backed away from 'Kendra' or whoever it was. "You're the first Slayer?"

Kendra nodded and continued, "Our line was created from the same dark powers that created evil. But those who watched became greedy and jealous of our powers."

"The Watcher's?"

"Yes. Long have they corrupted our gifts for their own purpose."

"Okay, I get that, joined the club, heck I even wore the t-shirt. But again, what's with the 'death is your gift'?"

"Your gift is what gives us hope and freedom."

Buffy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Where's Giles when you need him with the cryptic talk. So what, am I going to have to die again? Or am I going on a killing spree? Care to elaborate?"

Kendra morphed back into the first slayer and said, "Your destiny has been set, he will come for you, you cannot resist him. You are both bound to each other."

"Hold up. What are you talking about? Or more importantly who? Last time I checked, the love of my life was sent to hell and I'm not exactly looking for a permanent relationship, what with the whole I-might-die-before-I-turn-21."

"Numan, he will come for you."

"Riiiiight. Okay then."

The wolf growled at her, "Down doggy!" said Buffy.

The first slayer then spoke again, "She is the missing piece. Wake now, she is here!"

Before Buffy could say anything, she felt a sharp pain on her ankle. Buffy fell and screamed out and opened her eyes. She stared into a pair of golden eyes of a wolf, baring its teeth and growling menacingly at her.

Buffy pushed the wolf off of her but as soon as she did, the wolf charged at her again. Buffy rolled out of the way and ran out of her destroyed door. She ran out into the hallway and raced down the stairs. "What is it with me and wild animals?"

Buffy knew the wolf was gaining on her as she felt herself weaken at the loss of blood. Buffy kept running, allowing the Slayer side of her to take over. Buffy's survival instincts kicked in and she felt her strength return, if only for a few minutes.

Kyla lunged at her rival, sensing her weakening again. This time, she bit into Anne's side, satisfied that she heard bones crunching she turned back into her human form.

Clark made his way to Joe's Diner, hoping that Anne would be there since she forgot to give him her address where he could pick her up.

Buffy screamed out again, and began to cough up blood. She looked up at her attacker and there stood a beautiful woman, brunette with blood dripping from the side of her mouth and her fingertips.

Clark heard a scream coming from a few blocks away, he ran out of the diner towards the scream.

"Numan is mine!" said Kyla. And morphed herself into her wolf form.

Buffy forced herself to sit up and defiantly looked the approaching wolf in the eyes, "You can have him. I don't want him."

Buffy swore she saw the wolf smirk before it lunged at her, and that was the last thing she remembered.

Clark turned into the alley where he was sure the scream came from. He saw a large silver haired dog attacking a blonde woman on the ground. Clark grabbed the animal which he realised was a wolf and threw it against the wall. He leaned over to check if the woman was still alive, he pushed her hair out of her face and gasped in surprise to see Anne.

"Oh God. No, please no."

Clark picked her up and sped to the hospital occasionally checking her pulse time and time again. When he entered the emergency room he said, "She was attacked by a large animal, she's got a bite on her ankle but she's lost a lot of blood from the bite on her side. I think some of her ribs are broken."

The paramedic tried to calm him down as they placed Buffy in a stretcher and rolled her into the emergency operating table. "Sir, what's her name?"

"Anne."

"Are you a relative?"

Clark paused for a minute then said, "I'm her fiancé."

"Well sir, Anne's in a critical condition, we're going to do the best we can."

Clark sat down and buried his head in his hands. "I can't lose you now, I just found you."

**Meanwhile in Sunnydale...**

Faith Rogers, the new Slayer assigned to the Hellmouth was patrolling the cemetery with the Scoobies, her slayer sister's friends and team members. Her Watcher, Wesley Windham-Pryce was with the older Watcher, Rupert Giles researching about a possible apocalypse with the alarming rise of demon numbers in Sunnydale.

Giles was preparing some tea when he heard Wesley call for him, "Mr. Giles, I think you need to see this."

Giles quickly ran out of his office and sat beside the new Watcher. He looked down at the page of the Codex that Wesley was pointing at. "Oh dear Lord, it can't be," gasped Giles.

On the page were a picture of a woman with golden hair and the flames of a golden phoenix above her head. She stood above a turquoise square and on the bottom of the page it said: **A battle fought between darkness and light**

**The Champion of the Light shall triumph**

**But the price will cost her, her flame**

**The light that once shone will go out**

**What once was lost will now be found**

**The Champion will fall but shall be reborn**

**The Champion will be no longer**

**The Golden Phoenix shall rise**

**Death is her gift; it brings us the freedom we seek.**

In the operating table the doctor's were fighting a losing battle. Anne had flat lined 6 minutes ago and they've tried everything.

"Who wants to call it?" asked one of the doctors.

Just as one if the nurses was going to reply, the lights in the operating room blew out. All was quiet except the unmistakable beeping of the heart monitor.

Buffy Anne Summers gasped for air as her eyes fluttered open.

The doctors and nurses all walked up to her and jumped back as she suddenly got up.

A few of the nurses gasped while one of the doctors shouted, "How did you... your scars are gone... but you were..."

"Dead? Again?" Buffy interrupted. "So this is my gift? Death is my gift?" The doctors and nurses were so entranced by the not so dead Anne that they didn't even notice that she was walking out of the operating room.

Clark was on the verge of tears when he felt a tap on his shoulders and a familiar voice spoke out, "Um, sorry I'm late."

Clark's head snapped up, "Anne?"

"Hi. So...are we still on for tonight?"

TBC


	4. There she goesthere she goes again

A/N: THANX AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS, HOPE YOU GUYS KEEP REVIEWING, YOU KNOW, FOR INSPIRATION...(GRINS)  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING  
CHAPTER 4 THERE SHE GOES...THERE SHE GOES AGAIN PoV Buffy...

Buffy opened her eyes the last thing she remembered was being mauled by a wolf in a dark alley after getting the 'death is your gift' talk from the First Slayer.

She felt neither pain nor sorrow, just something missing, but mostly peace.

'_So... I'm guessing I died... again,' she murmured to herself, surprised that she didn't feel physically intact, actually she felt weightless, kind of like she was there but not._

_A golden mist hovered over her that exploded into little droplets of water, hardening into thousands of golden orbs. _

'_Ooh, pretty lights...' she gravitated towards the orb shower and immediately felt warm, safe and secure._

_Suddenly a familiar voice spoke to her, 'Your death is your gift, not only for you but for us as well.'_

_The orbs suddenly transformed themselves into women and girls. Different races and ages ranging from some as young as 13 through to 23 years old. Realisation suddenly dawned on her, 'The Slayers of the past.'_

_The First Slayer emerged but not as wild looking as before, she was still crouched down on all fours with a predatory glint in her eyes but the paint on her face was gone and her hair wasn't as wild as it was on their first meeting._

_The First Slayer spoke, 'You have freed our souls, the gifts that were passed to you will be attainable to all those with potential.'_

'_Huh?' was the only coherent thing that Buffy could say._

'_The Watchers have only made it possible for the potential Slayers to be chosen by them, it was easier that way for them to control the lives of the potentials and to mould them into their definition of a slayer. Our life expectancy did not last long for our alienation from the rest of the world made it hard for us to actually learn to live in this world._

_But you were an exception right from the very beginning. You were not discovered until you were called, you were the first of our kind to have had support from friends and to grow up with a family.'_

_Buffy expected to feel sadness with the thought of her mom and friends and the mess she left behind but instead she felt nothing. _

'_One question. How come I died so quickly? I mean, sure I was a wolf's chew toy but I've been through worse, how come my body gave in so quickly? '_

_The First Slayer neared Buffy and the wolf from their last discussion appeared beside Buffy. Buffy felt neither hostility nor submission from the wolf only respect at the proud and majestic way it carried itself._

'_Your death was imminent, it had been prophesised over a millennia ago.' replied the First Slayer._

'_Oh great, another prophecy of my death. Uh, please explain???' asked Buffy._

_The First Slayer then said, 'When you were bitten, her powers mingled with yours attacking the powers of the Slayer in you. The two powers fought for dominance, her powers won and the essence of the Slayer left you... but not entirely.'_

'_Wait, that doesn't make sense, so what are you saying? I'm not a slayer anymore? And why do you keep saying "she"? And what powers do I possess and what does all of this make me?'_

'_You are in a sense still the Slayer but not of our kind. You are something more the part of the Slayer that was left in you is predominantly from the Light. As you well know, our powers were derived from Darkness and Light, but the Darkness in us ruled over the Light. _

_The wolf that attacked you is from a Native American tribe known as Skinwalkers. They are human but they have the ability to transform into animals of their choosing. They come from a tribe that derived their powers unnaturally from rocks not of this planet. She attacked you and intended to murder you for the purpose of keeping you away from Numan, the one you know as Clark.'_

'_Wuh?' Buffy couldn't process all of that information she was dumbfounded. First there were animorphs who got their powers from meteors? Then she was attacked by a jealous wolf that wanted Numan, no wait... 'Clark? What's so special about Clark? And is she an ex or a jilted lover? And it's not like Clark and I are going out or whatever, I mean sure there was a spark of something, I mean we haven't even dated!'_

_The First Slayer turned into Kendra and the wolf beside Buffy then shifted into..._

'_Holy shit you're me!' exclaimed Buffy at... well herself._

'_Clark is not of this world he was prophesised to save this world from evils, with you by his side. His Golden Phoenix, his queen.'_

_Wolf Buffy stared in front of Original Buffy and spoke in an ancient voice, 'You are the Golden Phoenix.' As soon as she spoke those last words, Wolf Buffy stepped back and was engulfed in golden flames. Buffy watched in amazement as two large fiery wings of gold and red spread behind Wolf Buffy. Her green eyes became a beautiful pale yellow and a fiery bird appeared above Wolf Buffy's head. _

_Original Buffy could feel herself returning to her corporeal state. She felt and saw her wounds heal immediately as now Phoenix Buffy wrapped her wings around her._

_Buffy felt new power and life surge through her, she felt invincible, all-powerful and ready to kick ass._

_The thousands of girls before her gave her a thankful smile as Buffy watched them transform into golden orbs and then fade away into the mist of gold._

_Phoenix Buffy's wings folded away and she transformed into the wolf as Kendra spoke, 'There is more to you than meets the eye Buffy Summers. Much, much more. We are eternally grateful for freeing us. It is time for you to return Golden Phoenix, Numan and your new destiny awaits you.'_

Buffy Summers blinked and felt herself gasping for air, one thing running through her mind, 'Must see Clark.'

PoV Kyla...

Kyla groaned as she forced herself to get up only to fall on her side. Why was she cold? And why did she feel so weak?

_Anger flashed through her body as she looked around for her victim, the blonde little slut was nowhere in sight!_

_Clark threw her against the wall! Clark saved that, that Anne!_

_Kyla suddenly stopped her mental babbling when she realised two very important facts. One, she was naked, battered and bruised. And two, she was very human and couldn't transform!_

_What the hell is going on???_

Sunnydale California...

_Faith Rogers had just finished patrolling and was on her way home to the apartment that she shared with her Watcher. As she entered her room she fell into a deep sleep and dreamt of death followed by peace and tranquillity, then she dreamt of the Golden Phoenix also known as Buffy Summers and her slayer sister, or was, she wasn't really sure. There were bits and pieces of it that she didn't understand, but when morning came realisation dawned on her too. She felt different, more powerful and focused, but one thing stuck in her mind, she was... free. It was the sort of freedom that you feel deep within your soul, and it was in large part due to Buffy Summers. Faith smiled, she was a new woman, a powerful and free woman._

_Wait til she tells her Watcher and Giles that she knows what has happened to her missing Slayer sister._

_**Watcher's Council Headquarters, England...**_

_Quentin Travers poured himself another glass of Scotch this would make it his fourth. At exactly 3:25 this morning, the mages, witches and wizards that located potentials lost contact with all of them. They could not sense where they were, not even a tiny bit of a buzz when they tried location spells. Activation would not have been possible, Faith Rogers was still alive and protecting the Hellmouth while the rogue slayer Buffy Summers was nowhere to be found. Potentials under the care of the Watcher's Council all over the world have begun to question their rights and the Council's motives. The very same traits he had seen in only one slayer that Quentin Travers had the unfortunate luck of meeting, Buffy Anne Summers. _

_He downed the light brown liquid and immediately poured himself another one. That Summers' girl was a thorn on his side from the very beginning. But now she was something more, he knew deep down that there was something off about that girl, she was not accounted for as a potential, losing her first Watcher within a few weeks, dying and then resurrected resulting in two active Slayers, the first occurrence in the history of Watcher's Council. Involving civilians in her duties fighting against the forces of darkness, associating and forming a relationship with Angelus the Scourge of Europe, soul or no soul, a dead vampire is a good vampire. And said relationship caused a near Apocalypse. She is the bane of his existence. And now something big is happening to the potentials, and it's all her fault. Now he has to do something drastic, they've been after her for months after the death of her successor, Kendra Milestone. _

_But now it was time to call in reinforcements..._

_TBC_


	5. TakeMe Home,Country Roads

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except these characters: Jeremiah Lewis, Derwent Kingsley, Miles Borg please don't sue me.

Chapter 5 

Take Me Home, Country Road

"Clark?" Buffy waved her hands in front of his face he hasn't said anything since she showed up. 

"Huh?" Clark rubbed his eyes, thinking it was all a dream, only to find she was really there. He jumped out of his seat and grabbed hold of her, engulfing her in his warm embrace.

"I thought I lost you," he murmured into her hair.

Buffy freed herself from his arms and looked at him intently then smiled, "I've only just found you I'm not going anywhere."

Clark took Buffy's hand and asked, "Shall we?"

"We shall," she replied. But before they reached the exit a security guard stopped them, "Sorry ma'am. I can't have you leave yet without proper authorisation. You have to sign the release forms," he said, indicating at the receptionist waving a piece of paper frantically in the air at them.

As Clark and Buffy signed the papers two men dressed ruggedly walked in through the emergency entrance with a pistol on each hand, both aiming for a particular blonde girl.

"They've got guns!" exclaimed the security guard that had just spoken to Buffy and Clark.

Buffy stiffened as her senses screamed 'danger', she slowly turned to assess the threat but soon found herself at the receiving end of a blazing bullet. No sooner had the first bullet been released when it was quickly followed by another, then another. With inhuman speed Buffy pulled away to the side taking Clark with her as they rolled on the ground.

"Shit. Watchers!" Buffy hissed. She looked to Clark to see if he was hurt, "Clark when I tell you to, run."

Clark was about to protest when Buffy looked at him with a pleading look that clearly meant 'please don't do anything stupid.' "Now!" she grabbed his hand and ran as fast as she could. Clark was debating wether or not to use his powers but he decided against it seeing as there would have been too many witnesses leading to questions and questions usually led him to trouble, so he followed Anne's lead.

One of the Watcher's called out to the other, "Get her!"

Buffy and Clark sped past the people crouched low on the ground, dodging bullets left, right and centre. Upon reaching the exit both Buffy and Clark's super-hearing heard the unmistakable sound of reloading guns.

Seeing as it was dark enough Clark didn't want to gamble Anne's life so he quickly asked her as they kept on running, "Do you trust me?"

"What?" said Buffy as she dodged another bullet barely missing her left shoulder.

Clark stopped and picked her off the ground while Buffy protested, "Clark! Put me down!" Clark looked down at her beautiful face illuminated in the moonlight then said, "Hold on."

Amidst the sounds of gunfire and yelling Buffy stopped struggling in Clark's arms and allowed herself to calm down. Then he ran.

Faith walked in to the library, having previously asked them all to meet her there. 'This is it,' she thought and took a deep breath before greeting the Scoobies and the two Watchers.

"So Faith what's the what?" asked Xander.

Faith looked at everyone in the room and then said, "I just had one of those prophetic dreams except I wasn't alone."

Giles and Wesley perked up with this information. Faith then continued, "I dreamt about Buffy."

There was silence followed by a barrage of questions from everyone, including Cordelia.

"Is she alright?"

"Did you see where she was?"

"Did she talk to you?"

"Yo!" screamed Faith at the top of her lungs. "Geez way to go to give me a headache. Now if you want me to continue don't talk or ask questions while I tell you what happened. Capisce?"

Satisfied with the silence that greeted her she started to tell them, "Buffy died, again. But don't worry, she came back, again. It wasn't really clear though, I remember seeing her talk with a dark skinned girl, I think it was Kendra and there was a wolf sitting beside her. Kendra was calling Buffy the Golden Phoenix but that's all I could make out. Before Buffy came back to life I remembered hearing "thank you's" from hundreds possibly even thousands of voices, female voices. Including mine."

Faith stood up and walked over to Wesley, "When I woke up I felt different, powerful, in control of...of my destiny." They were all surprised when a single tear fell from her face, "I was free," she whipped her head around and smiled, "her death saved us, all Slayers from the past and the future. We can't be controlled anymore, we don't need to be controlled."

Xander got over his shock first and asked, "Er, that's great but what exactly did you mean by that?"

Giles replied, "It means that the Watcher's Council no longer have control over the Slayer."

Willow crinkled her nose in confusion, "Wasn't that the case with Buffy? I mean no offence Giles but you, let alone the Watcher's Council never had control over Buffy."

Giles gave out a lengthy sigh, "As you well know, Watcher's have been guiding and training Slayers since the beginning of the Slayer line was created. From the very start Slayer's were used as tools to fight the evils in our world because no one else could do it but over the years some Watcher's began to form bonds with their charges. Those Watchers's were prosecuted possibly even murdered as not to alter the rules. With this revelation Buffy not only allowed the Slayer line freedom of choice over their lives, but she also gave Watcher's the freedom to form a bond of sorts with their charges."

Ring, ring! Ring, ring!

Wesley went into Giles' office and picked up the phone, "Mr. Giles' office how may I help..."

"Wesley?"

"May I know who's speaking?"

"It's Jeremiah."

"Hello, haven't spoken to you in a while how's your father?"

"Is this line secure?" Wesley was surprised to be asked such a question from his godson.

"I believe so," replied Wesley.

Jeremiah lowered his vice and spoke in a hushed tone "Mr. Traver's sent out assassins after Mr. Giles' Slayer. Mr. Travers' said that Faith Rogers has had too much influence from the renegade Slayer Buffy Summers so he sent a team to retrieve your Slayer for "re-education". Wesley, watch your back as well as Mr. Giles'."

Wesley almost dropped the phone, "What? They can't do that to Faith!"

"The Elders of the Watcher's Council have ordered a mass gathering of all known Potentials and I overheard them mention Project Monsoon..."

Wesley dropped the phone this time and ran out of Giles' office. "We have a big..." as the others came in sight, "...problem," he was greeted with a gun at his face. 'Bugger' was the last thought on his mind before he was knocked unconscious.

"Wesley? Wesley? Hello are you still there?" asked a frantic Jeremiah.

The silence on the other line was all he needed to confirm Quentin Traver's treachery, he hung up the phone and walked out of the telephone booth, hoping and praying that he would be able to reach his godfather in time.

Meanwhile back in L.A. ...

The two Watcher's stared in awe as the boy disappeared in a flash with the Slayer in his arms. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph," said one of the Watcher's.

"Traver's is not going to like this," said the other.

"Which part? The one where the Slayer got away again or the part where a boy who can run faster than a bullet train ran off with said Slayer?"

"Kingsley?" asked Miles.

"Yeah?" said Kingsley.

"Shut up." Derwent Kingsley and Miles Borg walked in silence as they held a vial in each hand containing Buffy Summer's DNA which they had obtained from the Summer's residence and a map of L.A. The vials would give a tug and pinpoint her location on the map that the two Watchers' were holding. Both Watcher's are well versed in magic as well as being the best assassins employed by the Watcher's Council.

Clark didn't stop running until he reached the hotel where his classmates were staying. Upon reaching his room Clark placed Buffy on her feet and opened the door hoping that Pete wouldn't be back yet from clubbing along with his peers.

Sensing no one was there he allowed himself to relax as he sat on the edge of his bed. After a long and awkward moment of silence...

"So..." they said simultaneously.

Buffy smiled, "Okay, so I guess we both have a lot of explaining to do. Me with the whole I died and now I'm alive, and you with the whole I can run faster than a speeding bullet."

Clark smiled weakly as he tried his best to think of a "rational" explanation about his gift. Buffy, seeing his confused expression started off, "Don't think too hard Clark, your brain might explode. On a serious note, I think introductions are in order." Buffy held out her hand, "My real name is Buffy Anne Summers and I'm a Vampire Slayer. In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer. I was given the strength of five men, I can handle any weapon I can get my hands on, and I'm a natural blonde...."

Clark quirked his eyebrow at her with a slightly amused grin on his face, "Vampires?"

Buffy smirked, "Didn't run away screaming, always a good sign. Now those guys after me are part of the reason I ran away. My predecessor Kendra was activated when I drowned last year after facing the Master, this uber ugly Vampire with fruit-punch mouth..."

"...I had to kill him to save the world..." Buffy was crying on his shoulder, allowing Clark to wrap his arms protectively around her.

"...Then I came back, I was given another chance," she'd stopped crying by now and stared into his eyes. "I freed them with my gift, they don't have to fight alone anymore."

Clark unwrapped his arms around Buffy and sighed, "I guess it's my turn. A few years ago there was a meteor shower..."

"...Pete knows about me cause he saw the space ship under the barn..."

"...I can shoot fire through my eyes, run as fast as a speeding train, I have x-ray vision, the strength of 10 men or more, I was shot at once but the bullet shattered so I guess you can say I'm a man of steel but that doesn't mean I'm invincible. My weakness is a rock called Kryptonite from my home world, there are two kinds, the green one absorbs my life force if I'm exposed to it long enough, I could die. The red one makes me do the opposite of good, I guess it's sort of my Mister Hyde to my Dr. Jekyll..."

"...I fell through the caves. She showed me the paintings, I know now that it's you I've been destined for." Clark brushed away a stray strand of hair from her face, "I've never felt like this before," he cupped her face and kissed her lips, "I've never wanted to be with anyone this much," he kissed her again, "but I won't force you to do anything you don't want to. I know you're still hurting, I know you still love him and maybe you'll always love him. But I can wait, I'll wait until you're ready to move on."

Buffy held his hand tightly and smiled, "Thank you for being understanding, but you don't have to wait that long. Angel's gone and I can't change that, and I did love him, I still do but you're here now, I belong here in your arms just as much as you belong in mine." Buffy gave him a quick kiss before speaking again, "Clark those Watcher's won't stop until I'm dead, I have to leave, I have to go somewhere far and almost isolate."

Clark didn't hesitate for one moment, "Come with me. I'll take you to Smallville, my friend Lex can help us find a place to hide, his family practically owns the whole town."

"You really want me to go with you?" asked Buffy.

Clark reached out to hug her, "I'll never let you go, never."

TBC

A/N: Sorry it took a while to update...anyways what's going to happen to the Scoobies and what's Quentin's plan for them??????

What will Kyla do now that she has no powers??????

How will Martha and Jonathan cope with their 17 year-old bringing home a girl?????

Find out next chapter...


	6. Homeward Bound

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay, busy, busy, busy! I have another story coming up, it's a BTVS/Troy crossover. Anyways sorry again guys and thanks so much for the reviews.   
Chapter 6 Homeward Bound 

Ring, ring.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Hi honey, how's the school trip?"

"It's been…interesting. Um listen, I kinda have to go back earlier than expected."

Martha Kent sighed, "What happened Clark?"

"I met a girl…and…um she's coming home with me."

Clark could hear his mother's heartbeat accelerate and her breathing became laboured, "E-excuse me could you repeat that again Clark?"

"I said I met a girl and I'm taking her home with me."

Martha couldn't believe what she just heard, her seventeen-year-old son, who happens to be from outer space with superpowers just met a girl and was bringing her home. She realised that Clark was no longer her baby boy. "Is she pregnant?"

Clark almost dropped the phone but he did fall off the bed, Clark felt like he was hit with a truck full of green kryptonite.

"NO! Mom geez, no it's not like that. Long story short, I just met her, she's in trouble…a lot of trouble and there are people after her, her life is as weird as mine and I'm going to take her to Smallville with me."

There was a long pause on the other line, after a minute or two of silence, Martha was finally able to find her voice again, "How well do you know this girl Clark? Are you sure she can be trusted with your secrets?"

Clark didn't hesitate for a moment and replied, "She knows everything about me, look I'll explain later when we get there okay? Just trust me on this, please?"

Martha knew her son was as stubborn as a mule and finally said, "Alright Clark, just promise me that we'll at least get the full story when you both get here. I'll set her up in your room and you can stay on the couch while we figure out how to help her."

Clark felt like the world was lifted off of his shoulders and smiled happily, "Thanks mom."

"We love you Clark, you know we'd do anything for you right?"

"I know, I'll see you soon mom."

The second Clark hang up the phone, he grabbed their bags on the floor and walked over to Buffy who was currently sipping a cup of coffee with a look that said she was miles away.

"Hey, you okay?" Buffy slowly turned towards Clark and smiled, he felt his heartbeat pounding against his chest, her smile always did that to him.

"Yeah, how did they take it?" She asked as she paid for her coffee.

"I talked to my mom and she said you can stay in my room, I'll be downstairs on the couch. We can stay with my parents while I get Lex to help you with your new identity and everything else you need with legal papers to go back to school."

Buffy beamed at this and hugged Clark, "Thank you."

"We'd better go, the Watcher's might have finally noticed that we're nowhere near L.A. by now."

Buffy nodded her head in agreement and followed Clark as they walked towards the bus station, hoping and praying that the Powers would help her in the situation she was in.

In an undisclosed location… 

"Oh." A groan escaped Faith's lips as her eyes fluttered open. Her muscles ached and she felt like she'd gone on a three-day drinking binge. As she fought to regain focus on her eyesight, she heard muffled voices from a distance.

"How long do we keep them here?" asked a feminine voice.

"I don't know we have orders to keep them locked up until Mr. Travers arrives," replied a man.

"Don't you think it odd that he's captured these civilians all for the purpose of luring that rogue Slayer here? Aside from the two Watcher's and the other Slayer, Faith, what roles do those three students play to make them seem so important?"

"You obviously haven't read the profiles on these 'students' have you? The red head, Willow Rosenberg, successfully restored the Vampire's soul. The pale one is a werewolf and the young man with brown hair saved Miss Summers by applying CPR on her when she drowned and has clocked more field time than any of us here. And to top it all off, they've fought beside Miss Summers and Faith Rogers since both Slayers first came to Sunnydale."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"But why hasn't she come looking for them?"

"What's with the Twenty Questions?"

"Nothing, just curious is all."

Faith strained to hear the rest of their conversation as it died down but they were too far from her. When her body was able to function properly, she surveyed the cell she was in. The cell was actually inside a large room with steel walls. Noticing she wasn't alone she walked over to the others and tried to wake them she then saw that there was an empty cell beside theirs. She was only able to successfully awaken Oz and Giles.

Moments later Wesley, Xander and Willow woke up and she filled them in on the conversation she had heard.

"This doesn't make any sense," said Wesley, rubbing his temples as he tried to soothe his bruised face. "Buffy doesn't know we're here, what does he plan to do with us."

Faith tensed when she heard footsteps outside the room, "Someone's coming." They all resumed their positions and waited as the footsteps stopped right in front of their cell.

"Dump them in the next cell," one man ordered.

As soon as the two prisoners were dumped in the cell beside where the others lay, the Watcher's left leaving Faith and the others to investigate whom their fellow inmates were.

They all gasped when they saw the unmistakable blonde locks of Joyce Summers.

_**In A Black Limousine…**_

"Have they all been captured?" Quentin Travers asked his right hand man, Roger Wyndham-Pryce.

"Yes, we've also gathered the necessary ingredients and the Shamans needed for the ceremony."

"Good," said Quentin as he rummaged through his luggage. "Here take this just in case."

He handed Roger a white sphere and a parchment of paper.

Roger eyed them carefully as he placed them in his briefcase, "The Orb of Thessula and the gypsy curse? Surely you don't mean to resoul the Vampire once he's resurrected do you?"

Quentin gave him a sharp look and answered him, "Angelus and Angel may be the same but it was Angel who marked Miss Summers after he was poisoned by Trick. We need the souled one to find Miss Summers for us."

Quentin gave him a look that said 'Do you have a better idea?' Roger promptly looked away and stared out the window, he knew not to mess with Quentin Travers he was not after all the head of the Watcher's Council for nothing.

TBC


	7. The Way You Look At Me

_A/N: Okay for those who got confused with the last chapter about me bringing up Trick's character (who actually appeared in Season 2 of BTVS) sorry about the mix-up. Okay let's start from the beginning of my imaginary version of the BTVS world._

_Please forgive me if you guys got confused, I confuse myself all the time (looks sheepishly)._

_Kendra died earlier in the story. Drusilla killed her a day after she tried to kill Angel cause Drusilla didn't want her daddy to die (at the time). _

_Faith and Wesley showed up right after she died and so they've been fighting alongside the Scooby gang for a while. _

_Let's pretend that when Trick showed up he was working with Spike and Drusilla at the time and he was ordered by Spike to try and poison Angel but Buffy cured him._

_The Judge thing did happen but Buffy and Angel didn't make love until after Buffy cured him._

_When Buffy cured him they had sex and he lost his soul. It makes it more dramatic how she just cured him and all of a sudden he's trying to kill her. (Well in my opinion it is.)_

_Angel marked Buffy as his mate but he didn't mean to, he was delirious at the time and they were both unaware of the consequences._

_How the Watcher's Council knew about it, I can't give that away. Hehehe._

_Cordelia is gong to play a big part later. Very big part._

_Now on with the story…_

**Chapter 7**

The Way You Look At Me 

Clark woke up to the sound of a truck pulling up in their drive way. He wanted to wake Buffy but looking down on her sleeping form, he thought it better to leave her. Lord knows she probably needs all the rest she could get. So Clark picked her up gently and used his powers to run as fast as he could up to his room and gently placed her on his bed. He then ran back down and opened the door front door just as Martha was about to turn the place the key in the slot.

"Clark you're home!" Martha beamed brightly at the sight of her son and hugged him fiercely. Jonathan got out of the truck and made his way to Clark.

"Good to see you home son." Clark smiled back at his parents.

"So, where is your friend?" asked Martha.

"She was asleep on the couch but I took her up to my room when I heard you guys coming. She's really tired and I didn't want to disturb her," replied Clark with a nervous tilt to his voice.

Martha and Jonathan looked at each other, Jonathan then turned to Clark and said, and "Look Clark I know you've talked this over with your mother but are you sure she can be trusted?"

Clark sighed, "Mom, Dad, you know I've never liked keeping secrets from you but the things that happened to us, well it's beyond the weirdness that usually happens here in Smallville. And besides, the story is hers to tell not mine. Just trust me when I say I trust her with my life."

His parents looked at him like he grew an extra head, "What?" he panicked not really enjoying the scrutinizing gaze from his parents.

Jonathan looked like he was on the verge of smiling as Clark saw the sides of his mouth quirking upwards while Martha smiled softly at Clark, a smile that seemed to say 'I know something you already know.'

Martha and Jonathan both kissed Clark goodnight as they headed upstairs. Clark followed a few minutes later; he went to his room and grabbed an extra pillow and blanket as he made his way downstairs to sleep on the couch.

The Kent household was exceptionally quiet, but the peace would not last long.

_**Undisclosed location…U.S.A.**_

"Oh, oof my head. What happened?" Joyce Summers cradled her head as she stood up slowly. She swayed to her right and fell as she tripped over something soft and breathing.

Joyce opened her eyes slowly and screamed as her blue-green eyes locked on to the unmistakable blue eyes of her ex husband Hank Summers. "What are you doing here?"

She looked around the room which she now discovered was a cell and nearly fainted when she saw the occupants of the beside hers.

"Mr. Giles? Faith? Willow? Xander? Oz? Mr. Wyndham-Pryce? What is this place? No wait let me rephrase that question. What is going on and why are you all here and why," she stepped away from Hank and narrowed her eyes at him as she pointed her finger at him, "is he, of all people doing here?"

Hank covered his ears and so did everyone else as Joyce screeched in frustration, reminding himself that Buffy definitely got that screeching thing from her mother.

Giles walked over towards Joyce and said, "I'm afraid this has something to do with Buffy's er, um previous occupation and my previous employees."

Joyce's head was swimming, she felt tears burning her eyes, "Buffy?" she whispered. "Is she here? Is she alright?" she looked to Giles for an answer.

Giles looked away and quietly replied, "I'm afraid none of us know where she is. That night after she ki-fought Angelus, we don't know much of what has happened to her."

Faith opened her mouth to add her two cents but quickly shut it as she thought, 'Why tell her parents that she died and came back from the dead again.'

Joyce allowed the tears to fall, "It's all my fault that she's out there all alone. If I hadn't…Oh God my baby girl, my Buffy."

Hank just stared at Joyce like she was crazy, "What are you talking about? Don't tell me she's been causing trouble again like she did in Hemery. What did she do this time? Burn the whole school down? Is this why we're all here? Did the FBI think we had something to do with whatever trouble she's in?"

His ranting earned him a punch square on the nose that blinded his vision. "Don't you ever talk about Buffy that way! You have no idea what she's been through," Joyce felt her anger die down as she thought of Buffy's last words to her.

"_I have to save the world again…"_

"Ow you fucking Bitch! I thought that you moving away with that daughter of ours would leave me in peace but darn it just my luck, I'm stuck here with strangers and YOU in a freakin' cell all because you couldn't control Buffy!"

Joyce saw red, she stood over Hank. Hank could feel himself cowering before her death glare and at that very moment, Joyce's kneecap connected with his groin.

Xander, Oz, Giles and Wesley all winced as they watched Hank topple over, clutching his groin with a silent scream.

The others in the cell just gawked at Joyce as she rubbed her kneecap and sat beside Giles who was cleaning his spectacles furiously. "That felt so good," she sighed as she closed her eyes and relished in her small victory.

Oz, who usually speaks only when he had something important to say broke the silence, "Hey, where's Cordelia?"

This question caused Wesley to perk up, last he saw her was in the library while he ran to answer the phone.

Faith whispered, "She went to the bathroom when the phone rang, they probably didn't know she was with us."

Xander sighed in relief, "That's good to know. At least one of us got away."

_**Back In Sunnydale…**_

Cordelia Chase was not having a good day. After coming back from the little girl's room and finding an empty library that just screamed DANGER, she turned around and made with the running except she didn't get that far for she was currently staring at a stranger who she managed to fall on as soon as the library doors swung open.

Cordelia opened her mouth to scream only to have said stranger's hand clamp over her mouth with a pleading look as he shook his head and said, "Please don't be alarmed, I've come looking for my godfather Wesley Wyndham-Pryce."

Cordelia stood up and looked around the library just as Jeremiah stood up. She turned to him and narrowed her eyes, "You can give me your name anytime now."

"Oh, terribly sorry. My name's Jeremiah, Jeremiah Lewis."

"Cordelia Chase. And you won't find your godfather here, he's disappeared along with a few others who were here just a few minutes ago."

Jeremiah, "Shit!"

"Yeah that about sums it up," said Cordelia as she watched Jeremiah pace back and forth.

Jeremiah turned to Cordelia, his azure blue eyes, burning with murderous rage, "I know what's happened to them, and I haave a pretty good idea where they're being kept but I'm going to need your full cooperation."

Cordelia was not liking where the conversation was going, "And I should trust you why?"

Jeremiah closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, something he had picked up from being raised by Watcher's. He opened his eyes and Cordelia no longer saw rage in them, instead she saw worry and concern, "Because if we don't get to them in time, we may never see them again."

"They're going to bring Angelus back to track down Miss Summers."

Nope, Cordelia was not having a good day at all.

TBC

_**A/N: So sorry for the wait you guys. There's another chapter coming this week. Thank you for the reviews!!!**_


	8. What's Mine Is Yours, What's Yours Is Mi...

A/N: Ha'ptesh demon...my idea. Its blood is orange but turns clear once it comes in contact with anything. If absorbed into the skin of human, animal or demon it turns into a sort of homing beacon if used in locating spells. Just imagine a yellow Orc (from Lord of the Rings) with eyes the size of goblins.  
Jeremiah and his father are from a special member of the Watcher's Council. He's 20 y.o. Just imagine Wesley during the last episodes of Angel, hot dang he's one hot hunk! They come from a line of Sorcerers, Mages, Witches and Wizards. I added another character her name is Marianne Pensworth. She plays a minor role but nevertheless she plays an important part to where this story is headed.

Chapter 8 What's Mine Is Yours, What's Yours Is Mine A black van pulled out in front of an abandoned airport in the outskirts of L.A. A woman dressed in what one can only call traditional "Shamanic" attire stepped out of the van and stood in front of the worn out gates of the airport. There, she raised her hands, palms up towards the sky and brought her hands slowly down, removing the cloaking spell around one of the abandoned hangers. In its place now stood a large manor, the strong vibes of magic heavily guarding the manor was present and sent shivers down the spines of those inside the van.  
Quentin Travers sat in his office watching the prisoners through the monitors, but the van making its way up the manor's driveway caught his attention. The cargo inside that van was their last remaining link to Buffy Summers and the souled vampire, Angel. The one who almost got away, if only they knew.  
A few hours earlier... "You sure this will work"  
"I said I had an idea, I didn't say I was sure this would work"  
"Okay, let's say I did get in, how the hell can I trust you to get us all out"  
Jeremiah fought the urge to roll his eyes as he steadied his shaking hand while smearing Ha'ptesh demon blood on Cordelia's wrist.  
Cordelia grimaced at the feel of the sticky demon blood on her wrist and hoped that it didn't leave a skunk-y type after-smell.  
"Okay now let's go through the plan one more time just to be sure"  
"Have I mentioned how much I'm not liking you right now"  
"More than three times in the last five minutes," sighed Jeremiah.  
"Okay, just making that loud and clear"Cordelia rolled her eyes at the blue eyed brunette and sighed, "I get myself kidnapped by the many men in tweed, hopefully to be placed along with your godfather, give him your message, locate the others and you come in crossbows a-blazin' with back-up and we all high-tail on out of there. That about sum it up 007"  
Jeremiah sputtered, "This is no time for taunts and the like Miss Chase, you should be grateful that I was able to cast a time-delay spell outside here the other Watcher's were searching for you or else we would be in deeper waters"  
Cordelia raised her eyebrow. "Do any of you Watcher's learn to swear at all? I swear it's like Sunday school all over again. Well? Are we going to do this or not"  
Jeremiah turned around and walked away from Cordelia, placing one vial of Ha'ptesh demon blood in his pocket and removed the silencing spell around the library, knowing that the Watcher's would be back for Miss Chase.  
Cordelia hid behind a few stacks of books as she watched Jeremiah leave. She prayed to the Gods and Goddesses that she would not regret trusting him.  
A flash of light outside the library doors indicated Jeremiah had cast an invisibility charm on himself. It didn't take long for her to wait for the Special Ops team of the Watcher's Council to find Cordelia, knock her out and take her to the holding cell where their other captives were being held.  
Meanwhile, in the library, Jeremiah Lewis had conjured a portal back to England where his own assembled crew of rogue Watcher's, Magic Wielders and Seers who were currently on the World's Most Wanted list, no thanks to the Watcher's Council awaited for his signal.  
L.A.  
Kyla was finally able to regain her strength, although she had not been as able as she was to transform for long periods of time, she was able to take down a few muggers and took the next flight to Metropolis. The blood of her people was calling to her, something big was going to happen in Smallville and she was sure it had something to do with a certain blonde haired girl and her destiny.  
"Numan is mine Golden Phoenix, I will be his queen," she muttered to herself as she waited for her journey to end. The war had begun and now it was time for Kyla to heed the calling of her people and lead them to fight the battle over what was rightfully hers.  
Smallville.  
The silence in the Kent Household was disrupted by a piercing scream.  
"Noooo"  
Clark bolted up to his room and nearly broke down the door when he yanked it open. There in the middle of the bed, Buffy was fighting invisible forces; tears streaming down her face and another scream tore from her mouth.  
"Get away from them"  
Giles and Joyce were staring at her with pleading looks in their eyes, beside them on the floor, her father had already died from blood loss with Willow, Oz, Xander and Cordelia struggling with their bonds as their blood slowly drained onto the floor. And there in the middle of the circle lay her sister slayer, Faith the last sacrifice. Her eyes held no fear, ever resistant til the very end.  
Buffy was pounding against the invisible shield, throwing herself against it, kicking and punching, doing all she can to penetrated the shield. But she watched helplessly as her friends and her mother died right before her eyes.  
Their blood pooled around Faith's cold body, enveloping her in the sticky red liquid, her body seemed to sink in the ground.  
A figure rose from the pool of blood, a face she knew all too well. One she had thought she would never see again. The demon with the face of an angel.  
"Angel?" Her heart shattered into a million pieces as she saw her dead lover sneer as he licked the blood from his hands.  
"Hello lover"  
"Angel?" Buffy shot up from the bed, tears blurring her vision but the unmistakable firm hands of Clark wrapped around her shaking form released a dam of emotions that she had bottled up since Angel first lost his soul.  
Martha and Jonathan Kent came rushing to their sons bedroom only to stop at the sight of a blonde girl crying like there she had nothing to live for and their son rocking her back and forth as he stroked her hair and murmured comforting words in her ears.  
"It's just a dream, shh. It'll be okay. I won't let them hurt you. I won't let him hurt you"  
Martha and Jonathan both left quietly and returned to their rooms. Leaving Clark to comfort a still shaking Buffy.  
"Just a dream. Just a dream," she whispered to herself as she allowed the calming effects of Clark's strokes to take over. Once Buffy had calmed down Clark was about to get up but Buffy held on to him and forced him to look into her eyes, "Please stay, I don't want to be alone"  
Clark nodded mutely as Buffy moved to make room for him on his bed. Clark wrapped his arms around her as she settled her head against his chest. "Thank you for staying"  
Clark just stayed silent, relishing in the feel of Buffy in his arms. A few minutes later, he listened to her steady breathing, indicating she had fallen asleep. He looked down and upon seeing the calming peace upon her face he sighed, "You'll never be alone, not anymore"  
Somewhere else in Smallville, Joseph Willowbrook lay quietly in his bed, dreaming of Numan and a blonde girl with the brightest, greenest eyes he had ever seen. The gold and red flames of a phoenix surrounded her. He saw his granddaughter Kyla, the spirits of their ancestors surrounded her aura but something much darker was creeping up slowly and choking the spirits of his ancestors. What puzzled him though, was that the blonde girl looked so much like another he had met once upon a time when he worked for a ranch farmer in Texas. She too had hair as bright as the sun and eyes as green as the greenest grass. Her name was Marianne Pensworth. Last he heard of her was when she moved to California with her family, leaving Joseph to return to Smallville. Joseph would never forget his first love, his first everything.  
TBC A/N: Sorry for the short chapter I'm working on my other stories. So please, pretty please don't get mad. 


End file.
